


Nem tudom

by Katherin_Ravenlin, Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flashbacks, Hungarian, Hungarian Translation, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Magyar Translation, Malfoy Manor, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Charms, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Secret Relationship, The Deathly Hallows, Translation, magyar
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: Draco emlékszik.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Nem tudom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Magyar (Hungarian) Translation of my fic [I Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350621)  
> kindly done as a gift to me by lovely [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)  
> Thank you so much! You have no idea, how very honoured I am by your gift.  
> Köszönöm! ❤️💚

## Nem tudom

\- Draco, gyere ide - szólít Anyám óvatosan kifejezéstelen hangja.  
Merev lábakon átszelem a szobát.

_Emlékszel az első alkalomra, mikor megcsókoltalak?_  
_Alig volt egy szívdobbanásnyi időm, hogy megízleljem az döbbent "Mafoy?"-t az ajkaidon mielőtt a lábaid tompa hangja a Quidditch pálya fűvén már távolodni kezdjem hallani. A megdöbbenéstől ledermedte ujjaim érzéketlenné zsibbadtak és hagytam, hogy a fejem a seprűtárlők falának hulljon. Nem hagytál időt, hogy összeszedjem magamat. A lépteid visszatértek; a szemeid zavartal voltak és csillapítatlan sóvárgásról meséltek, orcáid kipirultak, ahogyan éhesen végigmértél. És én felkészültem... de te hezitáltál._  
_\- Gyáva. - Meglepődtem, hogy a hangom nem remegett, és lazán a falnak döntöttem a fejem._  
_Ez alkalommal nem tétováztál. Pontosan ott voltál, ahol akartalak. És te sok minden voltál, de a gyáva soha nem tartozott közéjük._

\- Nos, Draco? - siettet Apám.  
Bámulok rád, összehúzva a szememet, tettetve, hogy keményen próbálom felismerni Harry Pottert az ocsmány, eltorzult arc mögött.  
\- Nem... nem vagyok benne biztos.

_Emlékszel, amikor utoljára csókolóztunk?_  
_Félbeszakítva a lázas suttogásod, valami ostobaságot a Felix Felicisről, a bocsánatkéréseidet, mert már nem maradt belőle._  
_\- Ronnak és Hermione-nak adtam, úgy sajnálom Draco... - Ujjaid a hátamba martak._  
_\- Fogd be. - Az időm lejárt, hagytam, hogy elcsábítson egy csók, a tested melegében fürödve még egy utolsó, szívmegállító pillanatig, mielőtt ellöktelek magamtól és ezzel vége is volt. - Exmemoriam!_

\- Gyere közelebb. - Az Apám hanga egyszerre könyörgő és élesen figyelmeztető. - Ha úgy talán biztosabb lennél...

_Emlékszel rá, amikor...?_  
_Imádkozom érte, hogy nem emlékezz._

\- Nem tudom. - Apám nehéz pillantása alatt távolabb léptem tőled.


End file.
